This invention relates to a refrigerant compressor, and more particularly to the mounting of such a compressor in an automobile air-conditioning system.
A compressor which is used in an automobile air-conditioning system is usually mounted on the engine of the automobile through a suitable mounting bracket. Various mounting arrangements are well known such as a swingable mounting type, a fixed mounting with an idler pulley, a fixed belt type, etc. However, there are various types of refrigerant compressors and the outward form of each type is different. Therefore, a particular mounting arrangement for such compressors can generally be applied to only one or two types of compressors.
A normal mounting arrangment generally comprises a projection extending radially from the housing of the compressor and at least one bracket. The bracket is fixed on the engine and the compressor is fixed on the bracket by bolts. The compressor is thus mounted on the engine through the bracket.
However, such projections of the compressor are generally formed on the end portion of the housing of the compressor and placed on the bracket fixed to the engine. Therefore, a specified mounting bracket for each type of engine is needed to mount the compressor. Because automobiles use various types of engines, and parts within an engine compartment are arranged in various manners, the space within various engine compartments for mounting the compressor will be different. A different bracket configuration is thus needed for each type of engine.
In the case where various types of brackets must be manufactured and the amount of each type which is manufactured is small, the cost of the bracket increases and care of the bracket is complicated.